Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and some Cops
by Alkira1
Summary: A series of strange new murders leads Liv and Elliot meeting a mysterious woman and her brother with some problems of their own, Liv never thought she would feel so deeply for a woman so soon after meeting but she can't help the pull there is to this new woman.


Olivia's POV

"What the hell happened here and why were we called" I glanced at my partner resisting the urge to roll my eyes "we don't know what happened but he was literally torn to pieces but his clothes were neatly folded and on the chair over there out of the way" the cop said pointing to a chair in the far corner I looked up as someone dropped something and screamed I seen a woman probably mid twenties standing in the doorway staring at the man in front of me she raced from the room heading to the bathroom and throwing up "i'll go" I said after a few moments "just like the last six times" Elliot muttered I sent a quick glare to my partner before going after the woman who was now out the front with a bottle of water "do you know the man inside" I asked softly "uh yes he was my boyfriend four years today" she replied "do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your boyfriend" I asked "I only know of one woman who ever talks to him" she said "and her name is" I queried "Katelyn Harrison" she said reaching over and giving her arm a quick squeeze and sending a small smile to her I went to find Elliot to let him know.

"Benson, Stabler I want you two to check out this Katelyn woman" the Captain told us later that day "yes Cap" I replied grabbing my jacket and leaving Elliot close behind, it didn't take us long to get to the address the woman from this morning gave me "whoa old house" Elliot said looking up at the huge house we were standing on "this must have cost a fortune" I answered "it's centuries old and has been passed down the family" a soft voice came from behind us "that's why there's so much land to go with it" I turned and faced the woman sitting on horseback because of the sun behind her I couldn't see what she looked like "if you would like I can take you to the lady" she said getting off the horse I finally was able to make out some details of her, shoulder length blonde hair a pale complexion "please, thank you" I said surprised she dropped the horse at the stables before taking us up to the house where we were greeted by a teenage boy "who are you" he asked harshly surprising me again "Ryan that's enough" a new voice came from the top of the stairs I looked up at the new arrival my mind going blank at the woman walking towards us her dark ringlets came down to her waist she looked young probably a little over twenty, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white blouse "I can handle it from here thank you Sara" she said the blonde nodded "sorry that's Sara she looks after Ryan when i'm busy" the other woman said "and you are" I asked confused "Katelyn Harrison and this is my little brother Ryan" she said gesturing to the boy he had the same kind of hair as his sister only shorter and was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt "homework Ryan" she said the boy instantly left heading upstairs "we have a question about an acquaintance of yours Mr Leon Willis" I said "how is he I haven't spoken to him for a couple of weeks now" she said "actually i'm sorry to inform you he was killed sometime last night" I said "oh do you know how" she asked suddenly closed off her voice becoming somewhat cold "no not completely all we know is he was attacked by what seems to be a wild animal the only thing we can't explain is two puncture wounds in his neck" I explained she turned to face me and I noticed her eyes were black "I think you should leave now Detectives Benson and Stabler" she said "how do you know our names" I asked "you showed me your badges when you came through the door" she said my mind began to get hazy as she spoke "no we didn't when we came through the door Ryan asked who we were but we never told him" I said shaking my head "yes we did Liv don't you remember she came downstairs and we showed her our badges and told her our names" Elliot said the woman seemed confused about something "I think you're right we should leave" I said following Elliot out to the car again.

Katelyn's POV

"RYAN" I yelled racing upstairs "are you trying to gain the attention of Marcus" I asked slamming his door open ignoring the creak it gave "what are you babbling about this time" he asked pushing past me and heading downstairs and leaving quickly going after him I grabbed his arm tightly "ow let go Kate" he winced I instantly let his arm go "are you crazy no matter what you are a half-blood vampire and that stupid stunt won't get me to fully change you" I snapped "what stunt" he asked "like you don't know killing Leon" I said "I didn't kill him I swear if he was bitten it wasn't by me" he said I glanced up as I seen Detective Benson staring at us "I can explain I think" she said "huh" I asked "I don't know why I came back" she admitted quietly a soft blush making it's way to her cheeks "oh please don't be what I think it is" I muttered "I have to go" Ryan said rolling his eyes "no you don't you're grounded" I said holding my hand out he groaned but dumped his phone into my hand anyway "so what were you talking about" Detective Benson asked "crazy question but how do you feel about me" I asked "I don't know why or how but I love you" she said straight away "great it just had to be her didn't it" I muttered "Sara watch Ryan for a while" I called to the house Ryan took off inside while I grabbed Detective Benson's hand pulling her with me to the stables once I got my horse ready and both of us in the saddle me behind the brunette woman she gasped as we took off heading for the forest at the back of my land it didn't take us long to get where I want just past the edge of my land was a lake with a waterfall running into it "I didn't know there was a place like this in the USA" she said surprised "not many people do" I said getting off before helping her off as well "so can you explain how come I love a woman I just met" she asked "yes and please it's better for us both if you keep an open mind" I said she nodded and allowed me to explain it all before bluntly telling me she didn't believe me "fine I told you about the partner thing so i'll take you back to the station and leave you be come find me in a week when you feel like someone is trying to tear your heart out" I snapped it didn't take us long to get back, I ducked inside and grabbed my car keys heading out to the blue 1969 ford mustang "get in" I said she did as I asked staying silent the entire drive "I swear i'm not lying to you Olivia" I said quietly I seen people staring as I pulled up and she got out "you might want to try living in reality" she said harshly I got out and looked at her over the roof "trust me Olivia if you knew the feelings or thoughts going through me since I met you you wouldn't be telling me I was crazy" I said "do you have anyway to prove anything you told me" she asked folding her arms I grabbed her gun from her hip holster and handed it to her "shoot me nothing will happen" I said "i'm not shooting you Katelyn" she sighed "Olivia shoot me or I will" I threatened she still refused I grabbed the gun and pulled the trigger not even flinching when the bullet shattered against my body "I told you I can't die Liv" I said passing the weapon back and holding my hands up "are you an idiot" she growled slapping me "I can show you another way if you'd like but not at the moment nor at this place" I said becoming aware of the crowd building up around us "don't ever do that again" she snapped holstering the weapon again "if you want me to show you come by when you have time" I said "just go and I hope you fix whatever's going on Katelyn" she said walking away.

Olivia's POV

It's been a week and just like she said it's hurts god does it hurt so bad I curled up in bed crying trying to rid myself of the pain "Liv you home" I heard someone call out my hands clutched in front of my chest as Elliot came in I forced the tears back so as I could talk to him "I need a favor" I said quietly "yeah anything" he replied "I need Katelyn I can't explain it I just need you to take me to her please" I begged a fresh wave of tears running down my cheeks "uh yeah sure" he said hesitantly as soon as he agreed the pain seemed to lessen enough that I could move around without the sharpness in my heart Elliot seemed to sense my urgency and got me to the old house as quickly as he could within a few seconds I knocked on the front don't wincing when Sara answered "is Katelyn here" I asked quietly "i'm sorry she just went out you can come in and wait for her she shouldn't be long" she said as soon as she finished saying that I seen Katelyn and Ryan coming up to us fast as they got nearer they slowed down to a walk laughing about something Ryan happened to glanced over and pointed at me Katelyn glanced at me her pace picking up to a fast jog until she was just in front of me before I could say anything she kissed me "told you it hurts doesn't it" she whispered pulling away "definitely the worst pain i've ever experienced" I muttered "uh what's going on" Elliot asked Katelyn's eyes went black again as she turned to Elliot "Liv and I have known each other for years she was just too stubborn to realize that she loved me" she said Elliot got a dazed look on his face before nodding "right yeah sorry how could I forget" he said laughing "well I gotta go Liv the kids wanted me to take them to the fair" he added to me before leaving "how did you do that, was that what you tried to do to me when we first met" I asked "vampire abilities and yes" she said my arms slipped around her neck as I kissed her again "get a room" Ryan muttered "never again am I ignoring you like that" I said softly "good idea" she murmured she pulled away completely before grabbing my hand and leading me inside "do you mind explaining it all again I wasn't exactly listening the first time" I asked she shook her head smiling "it's fine i'd rather you have an open mind and listen rather than say you listened but not believe me" she said we sat in the sitting room as she re-explained it all to me "my name is actually Katelyn Harrison Ryan isn't actually my little brother he's more of a boy I adopted as so, I was born in 1502 so that makes me 521 this May" she said "my twenty-first birthday was when I was turned, it went slightly different with me because I was born a witch and my powers stayed with me when I changed so I am both full Vampire and full Witch if that makes sense" I nodded slightly "it would be easier if I showed you the main parts of my life rather than explaining the whole 521 years of it" she said smiling "sure how so though" I asked she held her hands out to me and I instantly took them gasping as the first memories flooded my mind her childhood flashing by in single images it seemed to pause on a image before playing it almost like a video.

 _"Mama look what I can do" a small girl said making some toys float in the air "that's fantastic Katelyn" a woman said not looking up from what she was working on someone else came into the room a man "how do you know when you never look" he asked "the same way I know you have another gift for her" the woman said smiling and finally looking up "it's a gift" she said "I know you say the same thing everytime" the man said leaning down to softly kiss her before turning to the little girl pulling a ceramic doll from a bag "she's so pretty" the girl said excitedly running up and taking the doll "her name is Isabelle" he said smiling "thank you papa" the girl said happily instantly going over to some other dolls._

More images played through before another video thing.

 _"Mother why are you always reading" an older version of the girl asked "because these are special words Katelyn when you are old enough you will understand them for now why don't you practice your magic for a bit more" her mother said "of course mother" the girl said mumbling some words and moving her hands through the air "when will I find someone to be with" she asked suddenly as she messed up another spell "maybe then I might be able to get a spell right rather than always getting them wrong" she sighed "try again Kate it's just a simple levitation spell, and I believe you will find your partner in due time" her mother said suddenly her father came rushing in "hid Katelyn now" he said too late three other men came in behind him quickly tearing him apart before going over and doing the same with her mother before finally turning to Katelyn the one closest to her lunged sinking his teeth into her neck making her scream._

I jerked away from the brunette across from me who suddenly looked very weak "Katelyn" I said concern seeping through my voice she shook my worry off and got up stumbling to the kitchen coming back a few moments later with a half empty water bottle filled with red liquid Sara came in helping the weak woman to sit down again she finished the bottle and threw it across the room "that's didn't help at all" she muttered Sara knelt down in front of her and held her wrist out "I can't Sara to do that would be like taking blood from my brother you should know that better than anyone considering you're his partner" Katelyn said "what about mine would that be allowed" I asked softly she glanced over to me in surprise "it's not that it's not allowed it's more that it feels wrong for me to do it" she said "would it be so wrong if you were to take my blood" I asked she shook her head her eyes changing to a pale red hunger I guess "it wouldn't be wrong but it would be a lot to ask" she said glancing at the side of my neck I could tell she was beginning to force the fight in her shuffling closer I moved my hair to the side giving her full access "it's fine I trust you" I said softly Sara left the room leaving us alone "you may want to lay down as you'll probably get dizzy and suddenly very hot" she warned I took my jacket off and moved it over my lap as I laid back she moved till she was leaning over me leaning down to softly kiss me first she trailed kisses from my jaw down my neck until she reached my pulse point I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out when her canines pierced my skin her fingers moved over my body in light touches here and there making my thoughts jumble I moaned quietly as her fingers brushed a sensitive spot just below my ribs she focused her fingers there seemingly trying to get me to moan again but each time I would just bite my lip after a bit Sara came back in "I think that's enough Katelyn" she said quietly Katelyn pulled away after softly kissing the spot I smiled slightly when I seen her eyes had gone from the red to a crystal blue "pretty" I mumbled starting to get sleepy "side affect of losing blood you get tired" she said just before I fell asleep. It was a couple of hours later when I woke up in a soft bed turning my head to the side I was surprised to see Katelyn laying next to me with her eyes closed "you're in my room" she said quietly not bothering to open her eyes "why were you touching me like that" I asked "it helps to distract you mind from the pain" she said finally looking over at me "your eyes are pretty" I said turning on my side to face her as I did I caught sight of the clock next to the bed "I know you told me right before you fell asleep" she said smiling "would you mind dropping me off at work El brought me here and my car's still at home" I admitted sheepishly "sure Liv" she laughed my eyes glanced down to her lips, next thing I knew her hand was on my waist and we were leaning toward each other "Katelyn someone keeps calling Olivia" Ryan cut in from the doorway "it's probably work" I mumbled getting up my hand reached out to grip onto something as a dizzy spell washed over me "careful" he said softly I nodded before following him downstairs to where my jacket had been put I grabbed my phone and answered "Liv where are you" I heard Elliot's voice "i'm fine i'm still at Katelyn's I fell asleep sorry what's up" I said already getting my jacket on "Cap wants every cop he can get on the case which means we need you back did you want me to come pick you up" he asked "no it's fine Katelyn's dropping me off i'll be there soon" I said hanging up it didn't take us long to get to the station I was very grateful when Katelyn walked up with me continuing to tell me about the better parts of her childhood "you're welcome to come over at any time Liv" she murmured leaning over to softly kiss my cheek before she pulled away I moved one hand up to her cheek while the other found her hand tangling our fingers together she accepted the kiss gently returning it until I pulled away "love you" I mumbled she smiled "love you too Liv" she said "Benson get back to work" Captain called over to me kissing Katelyn one more time I went over to my desk with a "yes Cap" falling from my lips "i've never seen you so happy before" Finn said coming over "shut up Finn" I laughed starting with the case after a few hours I started feeling a little sick "gimme a sec" I asked Elliot nodded and I went to the bathroom it only took me a few minutes to calm down but in that time I found my thought drifting to Katelyn thinking back to everything she told my I grabbed my phone and called "hey Liv" she said "do you know what's been happening" I asked "with what" she queried I heard Ryan laughing in the background "like with what happened to Leon" I murmured as the DA Alexander Cabot came in "I know what you're asking and no it wasn't Ryan or I but I think it was a vampire but I won't know for sure till I see a body" Katelyn said "it's not like I can sneak you in" I said under my breath "you won't need to I promise" she assured me "if you do see would you be able to help us find out who it was" I asked "yeah I think so" she said "also would being away from you for a while make me start feeling sick" I asked curiously "sick how" she asked concern present "nothing serious just I felt like I was going to be sick then I called and it went away" I said softly "oh no that's fine it's just that you're adjusting to the partnership but it'll pass in a couple of days" she said laughing "hey it's not funny" I complained Alex gave me a weird look to which I shook my head at her "actually it is funny you make it sound like you can't spend a single second away from me" Katelyn said "that's what it feels like" I said "romantic" she laughed "shut up" I mumbled blushing I quickly hung up and went back out "feel better" Elliot asked smirking "yeah fine" I answered not looking up he snickered before the Captain came out "Liv Elliot I need you two to check out Katelyn Harrison again" he said "how come this time" I asked "a boy lives there and was seen by someone at the scenes so I need you to talk to him" he said walking away "we'll need to get Katelyn's okay to talk to him" I muttered I jumped when I felt a hand against my shoulder spinning around I seen Ryan "Jesus Christ Ryan you trying to kill me" I said laughing "nope I don't think Kate would like that" he answered grinning "what's wrong" I said "I heard that I was seen by someone at the crime scenes so I wanted to explain why but I think it would be better to just you and off the record" he said quietly "Ryan does Katelyn know you're here" I asked he shook his head "I don't want her to worry and once I tell you you'll understand why, please don't tell her" he pleaded "Ryan I have to she's your legal guardian I can't talk to you with out her consent" I argued "yes you can if it's my own choice and besides that law only applies if it's on the record" he said "and how do you think she'd feel if she knew you were going behind her back about this" I sighed "his name's Marcus he's been after Kate and I for a while now he's the reason I was at them all those people got in the way of him getting to me" he said sitting on the edge of the desk a few minutes later Katelyn came in heading straight over to us "would you stop taking off like that Ryan" she said clearly frustrated "i'm fine Kate honest" he said "and how did you know I was here" he asked "Liv sent me a message" she replied "Olivia I was fine and besides you could have dropped me off" he said glaring at me "I swear I don't know why I bother most times when you so clearly have a blatant disregard for your life Ryan unlike me most things can kill you" Katelyn said I laughed at the over protection and moved one of my hands to her arm calming her "he was only trying to help Kate" I said quietly "yeah, fine, sorry when do you get off I want to take you somewhere after dropping Ryan at home" she said "i'll go ask Cap now" I said as soon as I got the okay I grabbed my jacket and jogged downstairs to meet Katelyn and Ryan as soon as we got going I got a message from Alex "who's that" Katelyn asked "DA Cabot she was asking about you" I said replying to the text,

Alex: Who were they

Liv: their names are Katelyn and Ryan

Alex: you know that's not what I meant Liv

Liv: Ryan is Katelyn's younger brother

Alex: and the other one

Liv: her name is Katelyn and i'll get back to you on that one

"everything okay" Katelyn asked I nodded "yeah Alex was just short of asking if you were single" I said laughing lightly even through the pang of jealousy in my chest "last I checked I wasn't" she said shooting me a quick smile I smiled back a little my mind overthinking the possibility that one day she'd probably become tired of me "I won't Liv" she said suddenly I glanced over catching a glimpse of Ryan's smirk in the rearveiw mirror as I did "huh" I asked "vampire ability I know what you were thinking" she explained "oh any others you care to mention" I asked she smiled eyes focusing on the road "not at the moment and stop trying to change the subject" she said "fine but how are you not going to you're immortal and i'm boring old me" I said Ryan snickered in the backseat "shut up Ryan" she said sighing but still smiling "you are neither boring nor old Liv and if I could change back to being mortal in exchange for getting to spend the rest of my life with you I would in an instant" she added risking a quick glance to me as soon as she glanced away from the road something slammed into the car I lurched forward my head slamming against the dash "Liv, Liv are you okay" I heard Kate asking I tried saying yes but couldn't speak nor could I see anything past redness "help's on the way" she said I felt light headed the last thing I heard before passing out was Katelyn saying where I was.

Katelyn's POV

"Miss you need to calm down" a paramedic said to me being witch and vampire my eyes changed depending on my mood "stop telling me to calm down damn it" I snapped my eyes flashing dark red in anger he looked scared as he backed away Ryan coming up to me instead "cool off a bit she'll be fine" he said the paramedic came up to me again "are either of you family" he asked "yeah she's her wife" Ryan said before I could answer I turned to him shocked "did you want to ride in the ambulance" the paramedic asked I forgot about the reasoning for the question and nodded Liv coded four times on the way and another two times as they rushed her to an operation room I was made to stay in the waiting room for the duration six hours later a doctor came out her face solemn "i'm sorry" was all she said I fell to my knees clutching my stomach as the tears rushed forward I stayed like that for about twenty minutes, "Katelyn what happened is Liv okay" I heard Elliot's voice more tears fell as I shook my head "i'll take her home" he said to the doctor I felt his hand on my arm a few moments later prompting me to get up it took us a while to get back to my place where he dropped me off "Kate is she..." Ryan trailed off no doubt seeing the dull grey my eyes were and the fresh wave of tears coming at me "she's gone" I murmured he pulled me closer hugging me his own tears streaking down his cheeks he let me go and I went up to my room closing the door behind me the anger finally made itself know I started slamming things around releasing all the frustration before collapsing on my bed crying again.


End file.
